Zoids HOS Human Organoid System
by auskid-01
Summary: 5 years have past since the Blitz team won the Royal Cup. The Backdraft are now in charge of zoid battles and that changes things alot. please read there is a further description inside (please read this is my first ever Fic and i think its ok).


I don't own zoids at all but I do own Igor, Aphrodite, Seth, Ligress, Matrix stinger, Leo Blade and any other zoids or characters I've missed  
  
This is my first ever Fic so I hope you like it   
  
Zoids HOS Human Organoid System – Chapter 1   
  
5 years have past since the Blitz team won the Royal Cup and things are much different. Zoid battles are no longer fought in teams and the ZBC are no longer in charge, instead the Backdraft are now in charge of zoid battles and that changes things further. This all happened when the ZBC HQ was attacked by a band of mysterious zoids and their empire destroyed, making them completely bankrupt. This has made the Backdraft power mad and when word got out that there was an ancient power hidden deep in the raging forests of Zi on top of a mountain called mount ZiZi the Backdraft tricked 3 of Zi's greatest zoid pilots into getting it for them.  
  
"Today these 3 brave young zoid pilots will serve the Backdraft by venturing into the Depths of Zi's beautiful forests to claim the glorious prizes within" The stern voice of a backdraft official boomed around the auditorium "they will venture into dark sinister places on their journey but there will be a light at the end of the tunnel, Fame glory and of course riches, many, many riches".  
  
"Thank you Mr. O'Rogers, and without further interruptions these three should be on their way" another Backdraft official made his way to the stage only to rush of again followed by three of Zi's best zoid pilots.  
  
The first was Igor Barons he was reasonably tall and had short red hair, he wore a baggy blue shirt and baggy jeans, his zoid was called the Leo Blade (pretty much a Blade Liger in classic army colors with a high tech stealth system and loads of up to date weapons).  
  
Second was Aphrodite Mays she wasn't all that tall but not short either, she had shoulder length navy blue hair and wore a yellow shirt with a smiley face print on the front and a black skirt, she had a zoid called the Ligress Zero (a zoid shaped much like liger zero but much more slender and with a few more weapons) and she was also accompanied by a zoid called White Hawk (the white hawk has a black box system that allows it to battle without a pilot, it looks a lot like a fire phoenix but is white "hence the name")   
  
The third was Seth Darrows, he was very tall and had hair pretty much the same color as Aphro (Aphrodite) and he wears it in a ponytail that is longer up the top. He wears a black shirt, black pants and a white jacket. He pilots a zoid he calls the Matrix Stinger, it looks a lot like the death stinger but much smaller (normal zoid size) and instead of being red and blue it is mostly black and a little gray. It still has the ability to use the Charged Particle Cannon as a special attack.  
  
"Seth are you gonna be ready for this." Aphrodite said eagerly as she looked up to her best friend.  
  
"Yep, no biggy." Seth sounded a lot more confident than Igor who was muttering things to himself.  
  
"You guys I still think this isn't what it seems I mean who trusts the Backdraft" whispered Igor into Aphro and Seth's ears. Aphro and Seth just started laughing and the Backdraft official in front of them who must of heard grunted angrily.  
  
"I'm serious ok, "yelled Igor and then he went back to his usual quiet self. Seth and Aphro continued chuckling to each other until they were interrupted by the BDO (Backdraft Official) "pilots, your zoids."   
  
"Wow, you guys know how to service a zoid good" Igor was amazed by the shine coming of Leo Blade, he'd never looked like that before.  
  
"Yeah, I guess its ok" Seth was rarely impressed by what the Backdraft did, to him all they'd done was cleaned his zoid up and repainted it where the paint was chipped.   
  
Although much to Seth's annoyance Aphro was really impressed," this is awesome I don't know how to thank you" she said as she looked towards the BDO.   
  
"Trust Me," he said in the sly voice that most of the BDOs spoke in "your doing well and truly enough for us as it is". The three young pilots looked at him strangely but none of them really thought anything of it.   
  
"We better be of then" said Igor in a quiet yet confident voice. "Yeah don't want to be wasting time" agreed Aphro, a broad smile on her face.  
  
The three pilots got prepared for their mission and went off. Now your probably thinking that the Matrix Stinger would be slower than the other zoids but thanks to new technology it can go just as fast by withdrawing its legs and stinger and flying around like a UFO.   
  
"Come on Aphro your dragging us behind," said Igor in a confident voice (he was a lot louder and confident when he was with Leo Blade). "Give me a break, this mountain area is harsh" complained Aphro  
  
"Come on Aphy, come up here with me its great" exclaimed Seth, "well if you say so" Aphro seemed to have been encouraged by her friend.  
  
The three pilots began talking about their mission "why did they make such a big deal about this thing I mean we should be at this mountain thing by midday shouldn't we? " asked Aphro.  
  
"Yeah shouldn't take long" replied Seth. Igor joined in on the conversation "I heard that there's some ancient artifacts at this mountain thing not treasures, but it is just a rumor.  
  
This made the conversation a lot more interesting and it went on until they reached the top of mount ZiZi.  
  
"That was a heck of a ride" exclaimed Igor, "yeah but it will be all worth when we get our hands on those treasures" said Seth with a smile on his face. "I totally agree," said Aphro with the same look on her face.   
  
The trip didn't take long but they'd expected that and when they arrived and found nothing atop the mountain they all began complaining.  
  
"This is so stupid, I'm so stupid why didn't I know there would be nothing up here" complained Aphro. The others agreed then Igor told them his theory "I still think we just missed whatever it was we were looking for I mean no one ever told us what it looked like" there was a sudden spark amongst the group and they began looking again this time a lot more accurate.  
  
"Guys you wouldn't believe what I'm seeing" said Aphro excitedly, sitting before her were three little mechanical pods.   
  
The others rushed over to see her findings and were amazed. They all picked one up and the pods began buzzing and making computerized noises then each of the pods opened to reveal what looked like a three-dimensional blueprints for something called a Human Organoid System.   
  
They looked at the blueprints puzzled then Seth spoke "I've heard of Organoids, they're ancient creatures that fuse together with zoids to make them stronger, but then again I've never heard of Human Organoids that's just sounds weird".  
  
"Hey look there's something else in here" the three pilots looked down to see a platform that would fit the three Pods easily so they put them down "I wonder what this button does" said Igor as he bent down to press it. Seth and Aphro tried to hold him back incase it was dangerous but he still pressed it and the pods began glowing. Then the pods began floating and then shot towards the pilots and connected to their chests and slowly they entered the pilots body's completely and the small screen on the platform began buzzing and on its screen "HUMAN ORGANOID SYSTEM ACTIVATED" the three pilots stared at the writing the turned to each other "what happened" said Igor and the pilots began talking. All of them seemed to have amnesia all they remembered was their names how to pilot their zoids and that they hated the Backdraft.   
  
Please R & R  
  
I don't really know where this story is going to go but if you liked it and have any ideas as to where you think it should go please mention it when you review. 


End file.
